


Hello

by jynnerso (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Post-The Force Awakens, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jynnerso
Summary: Luke and Leia reunite.





	

“Leia,”

“Luke.”

Luke had exited the Millennium Falcon onto the Resistance Base landing and amongst the throngs of people, he sought out Leia first. It wasn’t that hard, she had been waiting anyways. Leia held her composure—resolute in her position as a General, but Luke could feel her relief. She reached out, he thought she was going to hug him, but instead her hand cupped his cheek. Luke leaned into it and closed his eyes, giving himself some rest.

“I don’t know if I like the beard.” She said.

“I don’t notice it most days.”

_I’m sorry I left this._

_I’m sorry I left you._

Leia sighs, “Don’t be… just stay this time.”

He decides he’ll be rid of the beard by tomorrow.


End file.
